Vengeance
by Dark Phoenix Goddess
Summary: AU Winry cannot accept that Ed is dead. In despair, she tried the forbidden art: human transmutation. Ten years later, a young boy came to her door and claimed that he's Ed. He is or isn't he...That's when the horrors begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: **I don't own FMA. God, I don't know why every time I post a fanfic I have to mention this. It's really sad.

This fanfic is inspired by Without the Kisses by PPE and "Ligeia" by Edgar Allen Poe.

* * *

Chapter 1

Does death bring people together or does it tear people apart? For Winry Rockbell, it was both. Her beloved Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist was dead. At least, that was what she is told. She refused to believe that, but deep down in her heart, she could not deny it. Edward would never come back to her. She would never see him again. Death had torn them apart. Yet, she no longer had to wait for his return from his endless journeys anymore. Ed was forever in her heart. In a way, she was united with him forever the rest of her life.

Three months ago, Al came back to her, alone. When she saw Al's figure from her upstairs window, she was full of joy and excitement. Not that she was happy that Al regained his body, but because she mistakened Al as Ed. Quickly, she ran out of the house to greet him. Yet, it wasn't Ed. At first, she was still happy, happy that finally Al got his body back. Then she asked him, "Where is Ed?"

Al made no response. There were tears in his eyes. Slowly, he stuttered, "Brother...brother is gone..."

"What?" Winry wasn't even sure if she heard him correctly. She did hoped that she heard him wrong.

"Brother is not coming back," with that said, Al broke down. Winry was stunned. She just stood there. Her feet wee like if they were glued at that spot. She remained there for a long while, silently, until Pinako dragged her back to the house. Pinako may be a small old lady, but sometimes she had incredible strenght. Not that she meant to be cruel, but she knew at that time talking to Winry is not the best solution. Winry was brought back to the house. She quietly lied in her bed with tears fill in her eyes.

A month went by, and things were not getting better. Winry just started to get out of the bed. Al went to study alchemy with Izumi. Deep down in his heart, he still believed that there is a possible way to bring Ed back. When he said Ed is not coming back, he did not meant that he is dead. Ed was trapped on the other side of the gate in another world. Perhaps if Al knew enough about alchemy, then he might able to be reunited his older brother. While Al was gone, Pinako suddenly died.

She told Winry that she is going out for groceries. However, she never came back. Three days later, her body was discovered by the river. The doctors examined her and declared that she died from heart attack. Now, Winry was completely alone. She did not call Al or even write to him about the tragic incident. She just stayed in her house, barely ate anything. Al did not come to Pinako's funeral, because he did not even know that she's dead.

A week later, Winry packed her things in a small suitcase and went to Central City. She went to see Roy Mustang. After his final combat against the Fuhrer King Bradley, Roy had lost his eye. He was still good-looking, but he was aged. He was barely thirty, but he looked like he was forty. He left the military and refused to use alchemy. Riza Hawkeye, his loyal subordinates followed him. They were living together in a small apartment in the Central City. When Winry arrived, it was Riza who greeted her.

"Winry, it's nice to see you," Riza said to her. She noticed that Winry was not in a happy mood. She could shee that from her eyes.

"Riza, is General Mustang here?" Winry asked her.

"He's here," Riza nodded. At that moment, Roy walked out of his room. He was surprised to see Winry.

Winry looked at Roy and Roy looked at her. Both of them had changed. The joyous girl who used to throw her wrench at people and the arrogant military man who used to brag about women in miniskirt were now gone. They were just plainly Winry and Roy.

"General Mustang, there is something I need to speak to you about," Winry said, then she looked at Riza.

"Riza, would you mind to excuse us for a sec?" Roy asked. Riza nodded and left the two alone.

"General..."

"Roy," Roy corrected her. "I"m no longer in the military, there is no formality needed. Just call me Roy."

"All right, Roy, I came to speak to you...about..." she lowered her voice. "...alchemy..."

"Alchemy?" Roy was bewildered.

"Is it true that there is a way that alchemy can revive..."

Before she could finish, Roy angrily interrupted her. "Don't say that word! Don't even think about it!" His voice was so loud that Winry startled. Roy saw that, and gentled his voice. "Miss Rockbell, I'm surprised that you even think about something like this...haven't you seen the results of human transmutations? The homunculi?"

"But there must be a way!"

"There isn't."

"How could you say that?" Winry angrily stood up. "I don't care the results! I want Ed back. And that's it!"

"Fullmetal is gone," Roy told her calmly. "I know it's cruel to tell you this, but you have to accept it."

"I will not!"

"Winry, don't you understand? How much do you know about alchemy? Human transmutation, it's against the law of nature and it's dangerous."

"I don't care! I'm willing to sacrifice anything to bring Ed back!" With that said, she stormed out of Roy's apartment.

---x---x---

On her way back, Winry sank in the memory of that very night. It was the one and only night she spent with Ed. While she was wandering in her dreamland, Ed quietly crept in the room. He found her sound asleep. She looked beautiful, just like the Sleeping Beauty from the fairy tales. He wanted to wake her, but he hated to disturb her from her precious sleep. Somewhere in his heart, he knew that she can only find happiness in her dreams. After a few hesitation, he gently pats Winry.

" Winry. Psst…Winry!"

Rubbing her eyes, Winry woke up. "Ed, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I…I have something to tell you," Ed mumbled.

"Then tell me in the morning."

"No, I can't. I have to tell you now."

"What is it?"

"Al and I…we have to go…"

"Why? When?" How Winry hated that phrase! "Al and I have to go." She hated it.

"We have to leave tomorrow morning. There is something that we must do."

Winry grabbed his arm and begged, "Don't. Please don't go."

"Winry, I have to. I have to do this."

"I'll make you the best automail there is! I'll braid your hair every morning. I won't hit you with my wrench anymore! I'll do anything! Please, don't leave me!"

ED held Winry in his arms, stroked her gently, "I can't. But I promise you this: I will return."

"When?"

"I don't know. But I will. You are here, aren't you? I will always come back to you."

"Ed…are you saying…"

"Winry, I love you."

"Ed, did you say…did you say…" Before she could finish, she found his lips on hers. The two kisses each other passionately, until Winry breaks away to catch her breathe. It is her first kiss.

"Ed, I love you too." She looked deeply in his eyes. The two tightly wraps their arms around each other. "Ed...stay with me...for the night..."

And he did.

That night was indeed a special night for the two of them. For every girl on earth, once in herlife, she will give a part of herself to a man whom she hold dearly to her heart. And Winry gave herself to Ed. She had no regret. Ed was the only man in her heart. She believed that he will come back to her. It had always been her dream that Ed and Al regained their body and stayed in Resembool with her. Then she and Ed would marry and live happily ever after. That night, Winry not only had her first kiss, but her first love. It was beautiful, but it had consequences. As the result from that night, a small life force is created inside her womb.

Sitting in the train, Winry whisperd, "Ed, I'm waiting for you, and our child is waiting for you. I want you to be there when it's born. Come back to me, you promised me…"

---x---x---

When she got home, she went straight to the old room of Ed. She gathered all the alchemy books that the Elric brothers left behind. Apparently, Roy was not going to help her. Fine then, she woudl do this all by herself. She loved Ed, and she needed him. And so did her unborn child. As time went by, she noticed that her belly is growing. The child needed his father.

She flipped all the books, looked at the equations and the listed ingredients. She was aware of the consequences, however. What would the gate take from her? Her leg? Her arm? Her organs? Her hair? Whatever it would take, she didn't care. If it was enough for her to be reunited with Ed, then it was worthy of a sacrifice.

"Ed will come back to be," she whispered while rubbing her belly. She had not yet told anyone of her pregnancy.

---x---x---

"You just let her go?" Riza asked Roy. "If she is really going to..."

"I know..."

"You should've stopped her."

"I can't."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She won't listen to me. But I have already called Alphonse. Only he can stop her."

"I hope so."

"Poor girl, she is all alone. It's all my fault."

"No, don't say that."

"I killed her parents, taken the boys away from her. Whenever I see her, I hate myself."

Riza said nothing more. She just looked at Roy with full of sympathy.

---x---x---

Down in her basement, with a chalk in her hand, Winry carefully drew the transmutation circle on the ground. Then, she poured all the ingredients in the center of it. Lastly, she took out a lock of Ed's hair and threw in the center. Everything was set. All she had to do now was to place her hands on the transmutation circle to activate it. Just as her hands were inches away from the ground, she felt something in her belly. Was it her child kicking her? Was her child telling her something?

Winry hesitated. Fear, it was fear. She was afraid, afraid of the consequences. But part of her urged herself to continue. She stared at the ingredients. Memory from the past flashed in her mind, over and over again.

Ed and Al...Ed lost his limbs and Al in the suit of armor...

Ed burned down his house and left with Al...

Ed and Al came back...but only when Ed broke his automail...

Winry threw her favorite wrench at Ed for ruined her masterpiece...

Ed...Ed...

His touch...

His scent...

His breath...

His presence...

Ed...

Ed...

With that thought, she fiercely pressed her hands down on the transmutation circle. Immediately, activation occurred. There were thunder and lightening. The light was so bright that Winry had to cover the eyes. But something wasn't right...or was it? When Winry opened her eyes, she found herself in front of a huge gate. So this is the gate, she thought. Is Ed behind it? Slowly, the gate opened. But there was no presence of Ed. Instead, millions of small black hands reached out. Winry screamed out of fear.

The hands reached out to her. They grabbed her arms and pulled her toward the gate. Winry continued to scream and struggled. Then, one pair of hands reached to her belly. They went inside and took something out...her child...

Winry passed out.

When she came to, she heard someone banging on the door. It was Al. He had recieved Roy's call and came to stop her.

He was too late.

* * *

**Author's Note**: 

Okay, I changed the story back to the story format. I thougth the script format would be unique...yet it turned out to be awkward. Review plz! Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Winry!" Al shouted and banged on the door. But he knew that he was too late. When he was not far from the house, he saw the light from the basement. That light, he knew that light. It was the very same light that attracted Roy years ago when he and Ed tried to revive their beloved deceased mother.

"Winry!" Al shouted again. Then, with his hands clapped together, he opened the door with alchemy. Since he went to study alchemy with Izumi, Al had quickly became a master of alchemy, like Ed. He could perform alchemy without drawing transmutation circle. He also grew his hair long. With a long ponytail, he resembled Ed. He looked older as well. When he first came back from the other side of the gate, he was a boy of 10. For some unexplained reasons, as time went by, he matured, physically and emotionally. Over these months, he became a young man of sixteen. He was now taller than Winry.

Al rushed into the house and ran straight down to the basement. There, the light was gone. The smoke was everywhere, blurring his vision. Then, slowly, the smoke disappeared. He saw Winry. She was lying on the ground. Her eyes were shut. She was in pain. Al ran to her and picked her up from the ground. Immediately, he took her to her room and put her in bed. He called the doctor and told him to come as quickly as possible.

He looked at Winry. She was still unconscious, or was she. Feeling that she could hear him, Al leaned down and called her name gently.

"Winry…Winry, are you all right?"

Winry stirred. Weakly, she opened her eyes. When she saw Al, her eyes lightened. Of course, again, she had mistaken Al as Ed.

"Ed…is that you?" She tried to sit up, but the pain collapsed her down.

"No, Winry," Al told her, with pain in his heart. "It's Al."

"Al?"

"Yeah, I'm right here."

"Where is Ed? Have you seen him?"

"Winry, brother is not here."

"Where did he go then?"

"He is gone."

"No, he shouldn't be. I brought him back."

"You what?"

"I brought him back."

Al paused for a second. "You didn't."

"What?"

"You didn't. When Iwas atthe basement, there was only you…there was no one else…nothing else."

"No, you are wrong," Winry sat up, despite the pain inside her was unbearable. She got out of the bed, but she was too weak to stand. She fell on the floor, crawling to the door.

"Winry, you have to stay in bed. You are weak."

"No, no, Ed is there. He is down there. Ed…I brought him back."

Al said nothing more. He grabbed Winry by her waist and picked her up. She struggled against him, but it was useless. Al was stronger. He threw her back in bed. With alchemy, he tied her in bed.

"Winry, stay in bed. At least, wait till the doctor is here."

Winry was silent. She refused to look at Al.

"Winry, tell me, did you do it?"

She did not say a word.

"Did you do the same thing that brother and I did?"

"I did," she muttered after a long silence.

Al looked at her, up and down. He studied her face. He picked up her hands, examined her arms. Then, he threw back the cover to have a look at her legs.

"Al, what are you doing?"

"What did the gate take from you?" he asked her, with concern and fear.

"What do you mean?"

"The equivalent exchange. To perform human transmutation, success or failure, either way the gate will take a part of you for exchange. It had taken brother's limbs, my body, teacher's organs…what has it taken from you?"

"I…I don't know…" Winry murmured. Suddenly, right before her eyes, her memory at the gate flashed. _The huge doors. Millions of small, black hands. They grabbed her by her limbs tightly like chains. They were dragging her toward the gate. She was fighting against them. Then…then…one pair of dark hands reached to her belly…they went inside and took something out…something out…_

With a scream, Winry struggled to get up.

"Winry, Winry! What is it?" Al asked in despair while holding her down. Winry did not answer him. She only sobbed.

"Tell me!" Al demanded. "What has the gate taken from you?"

"It's gone…" Winry muttered. "It was here just then, now it's gone. That's why it hurts."

"What's gone?"

"They took it away from me! I have to…I have to save it…"

"Save what?"

Winry stopped a second to catch her breath. "My baby."

"Your what?" Al was stunned.

"My child. It has taken my child. That's why…that's why the pain is so…unbearable," she groaned.

"Your child? Are you saying…Winry…you were pregnant?"

Winry was quiet. She lied back down due to exhaustion and pain. She touched her belly and felt it empty. It was gone.

"Was it…brother's?"

That question came out like a sharp dagger stabbed into her heart. Winry broke down and wept. Tears fell endlessly from her eyes. Her child, Ed's child. It contained blood and flesh from them both. If Ed was indeed dead, that child was the only thing remained from him. But now…it was gone forever. It was her fault.

"Winry…" Al wanted to comfort her, yet he did not know what to say. He went to the phone. First, he called Izumi and told her to come to Resembool at once. Then he called Roy. Izumi and Roy were the only two alchemists he knew he could trust and depend on.

The doctor arrived. He examined Winry. After he was finished, he looked at her with disbelief.

"Mr. Elric, I need to speak with you," he said to Al. Al nodded.

"Did you know that she was pregnant?" he asked.

"Yeah. She just told me."

"The baby…was gone. But here is the part that is strange, she did not bleed."

"What?"

"When a woman has a miscarriage, a major symptom is heavy bleeding from the uterus. But she…she did not bleed. It was almost as if the baby was taken out from her mysteriously."

"Is…is there anything else wrong with her?"

"No. Nothing else."

"Good. Thank you." Al was quite relieved.

---x---x---

"Foolish child," Izumi muttered under her breath. She and Roy had arrived one after another. Al told them everything. He spared the details, but both Roy and Izumi got the picture. Izumi had performed human transmutation herself. She did that to save her dead child. However, as for result, it was Wrath, a homunculus who had only hated her. And here's Winry. She performed human transmutation to bring back her child's father. Yet, her child was taken from her. But what was the result of her human transmutation? Was anything created?

Roy went down to the basement. He came back up and reported that he saw nothing. There was nothing in the basement except for the remains of the chalk mark on the ground. There was no hole on the ground or any sign of human crawling. Nothing.

"Foolish, so stupid," Izumi muttered again. How she hated to see someone suffers like this! She was quite shocked to hear that Winry could do such a thing. After all, she should know that human transmutation is not about to revive or to resurrect. It was creation. Even if she succeeded, she would only create a being that resemble Ed. But it would have no memory and no soul.

"Teacher," Al urged. "Don't be hard on her. She suffered enough pain. If she deserves to be punished, then she already got it."

"So what should we tell her grandmother when she got back?" Roy asked.

"She won't come back," Izumi replied. "She's dead."

"What?" Al's face paled.

"She's dead. You don't know that?" Al shook his head. "Didn't you see her grave? It was in the backyard."

"Aunt Pinako…no…" Al sank down to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"Now I understand why she's so insistent on doing this," Roy murmured. "She lost too many loved ones."

"She should've told me. Or rather, I shouldn't have left."

"All right," Izumi stood up. "That's enough. What's done is done. Let's not blame ourselves. The issue we are facing now is what we can do for Winry."

"Maybe you could talk to her, teacher," Al suggested. Izumi nodded. She went up to Winry's room.

---x---x---

"Where is Ed?" That was the first thing she said when Izumi came to her room.

"There is no Ed," Izumi replied. "Nothing was there. You didn't create anything."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Then…then where is my child? Why is it gone?"

"I…I don't know," Izumi looked at her with sympathy.

"What about the equivalent exchange? They took my child, and what have I got?"

"Winry, don't think about it now…" Izumi took her hand gently. "Let it go, forget about it. When you are better…you can…you can…look, the important part is, you have to move on with your life."

"Ed is gone. Al is gone. Granny is gone. Why am I still here?"

"That's a stupid question!" Izumi exclaimed. "Al is not gone. He is here and always will be. You still have Al! And you have me!"

Winry was silent. Then, she whispered, "It tried to stop me."

"What tried to stop you?"

"My baby," she told her. "Before I pushed my hands on to the transmutation circle, it was moving…Now I know, it was telling me not to do it…It was trying to stop me…And in the end…it was taken…I killed him…I killed my child…Ed's child…"

When Izumi heard the words, "Ed's child", her eyes narrowed. If Ed were here, she would give him a good beating. She had told him to never have sex before marriage. And that shrimp did not listen to her.

"You and Ed…you…"

"We did…he promised that he will come back to me…"

Izumi said nothing more. She stood up and left the room.

---x---x---

After she came back down, she found Al nowhere in the house. Roy was alone sitting on the couch.

"Where's Alphonse?" She asked him.

"He went to visit Mrs. Rockbell's grave," Roy told her. "Poor girl…she did it even though she knew the result. Why?"

"Because she's human."

Because she's human…Izumi couldn't be more right. Humans always do the most foolish things. They never learn their lessons, until they hit hard on the ground. If Winry were her apprentice, then she would give her a good beating. But she wasn't, and Izumi couldn't bring herself to scold her. She had been the same exact stupid person years ago.

Izumi walked out of the house to talk to Al. She saw him standing in front of Pinako's grave.

Before she could say a word, Al talked first. "I decided to stay here with Winry."

"I understand."

"I will visit you sometimes. If I have any questions on alchemy, I will turn to you for help. I will find a way to bring brother back from the other side of gate…But for now, Winry needs me the most."

"Alphonse, do you think Ed is still alive?"

"He is. I know in the bottom of my heart."

"He was at the gate. No one knows his fate. He could be dead."

Al paused, then he thought of something. "What had Winry done?"

"What do you mean?"

"She tried to transmute human…She failed, but something must be created. What is it?"

"I don't know." That was Izumi's reply. That's the answer to many questions in the world as well as in their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_10 years later…_

"A-hem!" Al announced after clicking his tulip glass. "Ten years ago, I once asked if Winry is interested to go out with me, she gave me no verbal answer. But she did gave me a 'don't-let-me-get-my-wrench' look."

Everyone burst out laughing, including Roy, who was now married to Riza.

"I kept on asking, even despite of the risk of being whacked. Then five years ago, she gave me answer of 'maybe'. So, I kept on asking. Two years ago, I asked her to marry me. She gave me an answer of 'no'. To tell you the truth, somewhere in my heart is telling me to give up. But that's not who I am. Today, I like to announce that I asked her the very same question two weeks ago. And the answer she gave me, is 'yes'!"

With his toast finished, every guest in the room applauded. It was Winry's 26th birthday. They invited all the neighbors and old friends to celebrate. Al took this opportunity to announce his engagement to Winry. He had to admit, his marriage to Winry would be somewhat awkward. He and Ed used to fight over Winry when they were little. As they were growing up, Ed and Winry grew closer to one another. They did have a relationship. But as time went by, there was no sign of Ed. Winry began to accept the fact that Ed will never come back to her. She was a strong girl. Overtime, she put her painful past behind her and moved on with her new life. But marrying Al…it was strange.

Al resembled his brother in many ways. He was taller than Ed, but his face and hair was very similar to Ed's. He did not have Ed's temper and he never called Winry a "mechanic freak". Yet, his interest in alchemy and his past…he reminded her of Ed.

As everyone was congratulating Al, Winry quietly went to up to her room. She opened her drawer and took out the photo of her, Ed and Al when they were little. Whenever they were posing for a picture, Winry always took the position next to Ed. She hoped that one day it would be a wedding photo: Winry the bride, Ed the groom and Al the best man. Now things were changed. She would be the bride but the groom would be Al. She felt guilty, a little. For some reasons, she had crazy imaginations of Ed would come back seeing the woman who was supposed to be committed to him marrying his dear younger brother. Ed, who had risked his life for the safety of two of them, came back and seeing the very two people he loved betrayed him. Winry looked at the diamond ring on her left hand. She wondered if she made the right decision.

Riza had urged her to move on with her life, which was what she tried to do. "If Ed really loved you, then he would want you to be happy," she told her. And of all people, Ed trusted Al the most. In her heart, Winry prayed that Ed would understand and give her his blessing.

After staring at the photo for a while, she put it back in the drawer and went back down stairs. Her friends gave their congrats to the bride-to-be.

"Winry, it's great to see you finally find someone," Nelly said and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you finally happy again," Gracias was delighted.

"Can I see your ring?" Elysia asked. Winry nodded, and showed her her left hand.

"I hope you'll be very happy," said Sciezka. "And remember, I'm be your maid of honor!"

"Excuse me," a young voice said behind her. Winry turned around, and she saw a young boy of ten. "Are you getting married, Winry?"

"Why, yes."

"You shouldn't," he coolly told her. Winry was bewildered.

"What did you say?"

"I said you shouldn't be married. You broke your promise."

Winry was a little embarrassed and very uncomfortable. She was not sure if she understands what the boy is talking about. She had no idea who that boy was.

"Ah, are you one of the neighbor's kid?" Sciezka asked him.

"No, I have no parent. My mother is dead. I never had a father," he muttered steadily.

"Excuse me for a sec," Winry said. She took the young boy by his hand. "Come on, let's go."

She took the boy out of her house. "I don't know who you are or what you are saying," she said somewhat furiously. "But it's very rude. And I don't think I have seen you around the village. I don't think you are invited to my birthday party. Go home."

The boy gave her a strange look. "You forgot about me, Winry?"

"Forgot about you?" Winry couldn't even be more confused. "I don't even know you!"

"Whatever you say, mechanic freak!" He turned and ran from the house. His last words, "mechanic freak", startled her. If she remembered correctly, only Ed called her "mechanic freak".

---x---x---

"You okay?" Al asked with concern. The party was over and the guests were gone. Sciezka and Gracias helped Winry cleaned up the mess. Winry just wasn't herself. That little boy bothered her. She kept on thinking about his face. She only met him a few hours ago. She barely had a conversation with him. Had he not came to speak to her, she wouldn't even know that he's there. But when he called her "mechanic freak", it disturbed her. She just tried to remember his face. What was his hair color? It was blonde, or was it? What was his eye color? She didn't pay attention to that, so she had no clue.

"I'm fine," she replied, tried to smile. Al wrapped his arm around her. "It's late, you should go to bed. Leave the rest to me."

"I know, thanks," she gave him a kiss. As she went up to the stairs, she suddenly stopped. "Al?"

"Yeah?"

"There was a boy, this tall," she raised her hand four feet in the air. "He called me 'mechanic freak'."

"So?"

"So? Doesn't seem weird to you?"

Al shrugged. "Everyone in this world knows how much you love automail."

"Yeah, but no one had called me a mechanic freak, except for…" She didn't want to say that name.

"Except for brother? You called him an 'alchemy freak' and he called you a 'mechanic freak'. It's just a name-calling between two very immature people!"

"No, it's not funny Al. He told me that I shouldn't marry you. I told him to leave, and he called me a 'mechanic freak'."

"Maybe he's just a kid from the neighborhood who is obsessed with you."

"I guess so," she paused for a second. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Good night Al."

"Good night Winry."

---x---x---

The next morning was like the usual. After breakfast, Al went to study alchemy in his room while Winry worked on automails in her shop. Everything was fine until someone knocked on the door. Winry went to open it, but she found no one there. She groaned in annoyance. Before she shut the door, she stepped on something. Winry bent down and picked it up. It was a folded letter.

_You promised you marry me. But you are marrying him. You said you loved me._

The handwriting was messy and childish. It reminded her Ed's letters. Ed's letters…Ed's handwriting…

Out of curiosity, she went out and looked around. There was no one. Then, she heard some noises. It came from the backyard.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked out loud.

There was no response.

Then she saw a small shadow. Someone was hiding in the bushes. Cautiously reached for her wrench, she walked slowly and quietly to the bushes.

"Whoever you are, come out now!" she demanded.

Just before she knew it, a small figure jumped out of the bush. Winry was shrieked and threw the wrench at it. WHACK! It hit him right on the head. The small figure rubbed his head and groaned in pain. Winry walked closer, and she recognized him as the young boy she met at the party the night before.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a home to go?"

The young boy did not answer. He picked himself up and ran so fast like a prey ran from the predator. Winry ran after him. The boy ran behind the house. He opened the back door to the basement. Quickly, he went into the basement and shut the backdoor closed. Winry saw him. With the help from her wrench, she jagged the door open and went down to the basement after him.

She found him at a corner, smuggling.

"Look, I'm not angry. But tell me, who are you and what are you doing here?"

The boy made no reply.

"You are making me very uncomfortable last night. Are you the one who dropped this note?" She took out of the note from her pocket and showed it to him. "I don't know what kind of joke you are playing, but stop it. You are freaking me out!"

"So, what are you going to do? Hit me with you wrench, just like the past?"

"Just like the past? I don't know what you are talking about."

"You always hit me with your wrench, whenever I broke you automail, your masterpiece," he muttered.

"I…I hit you with a wrench…when…you broke my automail?"

"This is my home. I burned my home down, and you told me that this is my home," the boy ignored Winry and continued to mutter on. "I have nowhere to go, originally I never planned to return. I only come back because of you. I promised that I will come back to you."

Winry could felt her hands shaking. She cautiously walked over him. She bent down and studied his face. Blond hair, white skin, golden eyes…golden eyes…Golden eyes! He had golden eyes. Ed had golden eyes.

"Look, why don't I call your parents…"

"I don't have parents," the boy interrupted him. "They are dead."

"Then I'll call your family, whoever remains…"

"You are my family, Winry," the boy slowly stood up. He cupped Winry's face with his hands. He gently kissed her on the lips.

"What are you doing?" she pulled away from him.

"I'm kissing my soulmate, my love, the woman who is supposed to marry me."

"Who…who are you really?"

"I'm Ed," he looled up straight into her eyes. "You are not going to throw me out of the house, are you? You always cry whenever I left. Now, I'm staying here, forever."

* * *

**Author's word**: Don't be freaked about the boy kissing Winry. I guarantee you, there won't be any pedophile (adult-child relationship) part in the story. 


End file.
